Davy Jones has no heart
by 2heartsof1soul
Summary: Matthew has just been sold to pirates by his father. Alfred won't stand for this and comes up with a plan to save his brother, but what happens if Matthew doesn't want to go?
1. Sold to pirates

"You did what?" The young blonde said, eyes looking to his supposed 'father' in utter shock and disbelief.

"Matthew! You must understand! It was the only way!" His father tries to explain.

"The only way! The only way to what?! Save your own cowardly hide! You are sick!" The blonde yelled with tears streaming down his face as he ran out of the house toward the castle.

His father sighed and stood to pack some of Matthew's possessions.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Alfred sat at his desk looking over the maps and plans for his navy unit. As the captain this wasn't a rare occurrence. It came as a surprise when a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Sir, it is your brother."

Alfred stood shocked. Matthew almost never visited the castle.

"Let him in! Quickly!"

Matthew ran into the room and latched onto his brother. Alfred stood shocked then returned the embrace to the crying blonde.

"Mattie? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"F-Father… H-He…." Matthew sobbed harder.

"He what?" Alfred's eyes narrowed.

"He sold me! To save himself from death!"

"Who did he sell you to?" Alfred growled.

"P-Pirates!" Matthew then slid to the ground a sniveling, sobbing mess. Alfred sat down and held his precious little brother in his lap, trying to comfort him. Once Matthew had mostly calmed down Alfred placed a gentle kiss on his brother's forehead.

"Mattie. I have an idea but you must be willing to go along with it."

Matthew looked up at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"A-Alright."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Matthew walked all alone, bag in hand, to the pier. The bag contained nothing more than a stuffed white bear and a portrait of himself, Alfred and his mother. He paused before stepping foot onto the wooden planks. He knew as soon as he stepped on his fate would be sealed.

Maybe he could just turn and run?

He could go somewhere far away and never look back or have to worry.

He could go far away from the sea that had taken his mother and now threatened to claim him too.

It was too late as he started forward again. He stopped as he saw the pirate captain for the first time.

He had emerald green eyes and messy, sandy blonde hair. Along with the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen. He would have looked stunning if he wasn't the one to seal Matthew's fate.

"Matthew. You belong to Captain Kirkland now. Please behave."

"I'm sure he will." Captain Kirkland says with a thick british accent.

Matthew just glared at his father then at the pirate captain. The pirate smirked in return then took hold of Matthew's wrist.

Matthew winced slightly at the tight grasp. He was then lead onto an impressive looking ship. The Captain releases Matthew once they are on the deck.

"I suspect you already know of the trade right lad? Your father's life for, well, you." The Captain smirked then continued.

"I hope you do learn to like it here and you mind your manner and the like."

Matthew just glared, making the captain chuckle and lead him away to his room.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Below deck a boy only a year or two older than Matthew looks up. He hears the Captain speaking but he doesn't know whom to. This made him extremely curious as to the new crew mate's identity…

Okay yeah really short first chapter thingy... Sorry about that...

I DON'T OWN! none of this expect the plot is mine! Saddly... I want that cute little canadian... heheh...

Also I am completely open to who ever you want the other boy to be! For I honestly can't choose... yeah it sucks...

Comments and reviews are love!


	2. A new face

Matthew quickly learned that his job was to clean the ship and serve the captain. Every day he was given a new list of chore he would immediately begin. He wanted to finish and get away from the captain and his crew as quickly as possible. Of course it didn't help any that he hadn't been on a ship in years and walking around on the rocking vessel was proving to be a challenge for him. Several times he had accidently knocked into or fell against one of the very touchy crew members.

Today was no different than any other except he was slightly sore because the captain had gotten touchy last night. Now he hadn't slept with the man but that was about all he could say. He stumbled more than normal while mopping and had already knocked into Ivan, a large Russian, and Francis, a Frenchman who while helping him up had groped his ass. Matthew had slapped him the man and continued with his chores.

It also didn't help much that Matthew was given no shoes and was forced to wear women's clothing. That consisted of a white pull-over shirt, a skirt that came to his mid-calf and an emerald encrusted gold collar. The emeralds matched Captain Kirkland's eyes and were a constant reminder to the crew that Matthew belonged to him.

He slipped a hand under said collar to rub a sore spot on his neck. While he wasn't paying attention the ship hit a wave that knocked the boy over. Before he hit the cold, wet planks below him, he was caught and gently stood back on his shaky legs.

Matthew was just about to pull away from the pirate when he looked up and was met with a halo of white hair and ruby eyes. He was frozen in shock as he racked his brain to put a name to the features.

"You okay kid?"

Matthew was brought out of his thoughts by the thick accent. He blinked a few time to process the question.

"O-Oh yes. I'm fine!"

The man let him go after he was sure Matthew could stand on his own. This gave Matthew a chance to better look over this new pirate.

He was about a foot taller than Matthew and had a very muscular build (though not as much so as Ivan) along with the white hair, ruby eyes, and half smirk he wore, Matthew decided he was fairly attractive.

Who was he kidding! This man was gorgeous and if he wasn't one of Matthew's captors and a pirate Matthew would be all over him! But, seeing as he was, in fact, both of those things Matthew figured it best to avoid him entirely.

"Excuse me… but who are you? I haven't seen you before." Matthew asked the now awestruck pirate.

"WHAT?! Who am I? I'm the awesome Gilbert! Who are you? Wait I know that. You are the cap's new pet, right?" Gilbert laughed at Matthew's scowl.

"I am not a pet!"

"Whatever you say birdie. You wear the collar not me." With that he ruffled Matthew's hair and walked off, leaving Matthew alone to ponder who exactly the strange albino was.

Matthew shook his head and continued on with his chores. He wore a hidden smile the rest of the day and looked forward to the next time he saw the mysterious Prussian man.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~_** INSERT COOL PAGE BREAK HERE!**_ ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

I DON'T OWN!

Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and I'm really really sorry if it isn't who you wanted it to be! I did say I was open to pairing ideas for this story but no one gave me any so I had to choose!

Reviews and comments are love!


End file.
